rapfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eminem
Eminem (* 17. Oktober 1972 in St. Joseph, Missouri als Marshall Bruce Mathers III), auch bekannt als Slim Shady,1 ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Produzent. Er ist Grammy- und Oscar-Preisträger und laut Billboard-Magazin der erfolgreichste Musiker der 2000er in den Vereinigten Staaten.2 So sind seine Alben The Eminem Show das dritt- und The Marshall Mathers LP das siebentbestverkaufte Album des Jahrzehnts in den Vereinigten Staaten.3 Das Magazin Rolling Stone, bekannt für das Verleihen von Titeln an erfolgreiche Musiker, erhob ihn 2011 aufgrund seiner Leistungen gar zum „King of Hip-Hop“.4 Der Name Eminem ergibt sich aus der Aussprache seiner Initialen „M & M“ (gesprochen: „''M and M''“, „''M ’n’ M''“, „''E'm'(i)n'e'm“)'' und wird oft EMINƎM geschrieben. Der Rapper ist Inhaber des Musiklabels Shady Recordsund Mitglied der Hip-Hop-Formationen D12 sowie Bad Meets Evil. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Marshall Mathers verbrachte seine ersten Lebensjahre in St. Joseph, Missouri.5 Seine Eltern Marshall Bruce Mathers II. und Deborah „Debbie“ Briggs heirateten 1972. Der Vater verließ die Familie jedoch, als Eminem drei Monate alt war. Seine bei der Geburt erst 17 Jahre alte Mutter war nach Aussage Eminems drogenabhängig, gewalttätig und litt zudem (in den Songs Cleanin’ Out My Closet, My Mom und Baby erwähnt) unter dem Münchhausen-Stellvertretersyndrom, eine Form der Kindesmisshandlung, bei der Mütter Krankheiten ihres Kindes erfinden und vortäuschen.6 Die Familie zog oft um, was zu mehreren Schulwechseln des jungen Marshall Mathers führte. Dieser wurde als „der Neue“ oft Opfer von Mobbing – Anfang 1982 lag Marshall nach einer besonders heftigen Attacke fünf Tage lang mit Hirnblutungen im Koma.7 Außerdem erlitt er einen zeitweisen Seh- und Gehörverlust.8 Deborah Mathers verklagte die Schule, das Verfahren wurde allerdings ein Jahr später eingestellt. Im Alter von 12 Jahren zog Mathers mit seiner Mutter nach Warren, einer Vorstadtgemeinde von Detroit. Hier verbrachte er seine Jugend als Weißer in einem überwiegend von Afro-Amerikanern bewohnten Gebiet. Eminems Halbonkel Ronald „Ronnie“ Polkinghorn, der nur wenige Monate älter als Eminem war, begeisterte ihn für den Rap. Vor allem die Beastie Boys und N.W.A. wurden zu seinen musikalischen Vorbildern. Unter dem Pseudonym „M&M“ begann Mathers im Alter von 14 Jahren selbst zu rappen und beteiligte sich des Öfteren an Freestyle-Battles an der Osborn High School. Bereits dort konnte er sich einen Namen als Undergroundrapper machen.9 Im Alter von 15 Jahren lernte er seine spätere Frau Kimberley Ann Scott, genannt Kim, kennen. Nachdem er die neunte Schulstufe aufgrund von schlechten Noten und Fernbleiben vom Unterricht zweimal wiederholt hatte, brach Eminem im Alter von 17 Jahren die Schule ab.10 Nach der Highschool verdiente er sich Geld mit verschiedenen Aushilfsjobs und wechselte häufig seine Wohnung, meist, weil er die Miete nicht bezahlen konnte. 1991 erschoss sich Mathers’ Onkel Ronnie Polkinghorn mit einer abgesägten Schrotflinte. Dieser tragische Vorfall prägte Eminem sehr, da sein Onkel für ihn Vorbild, Vaterersatz und Freund gewesen war. 1992–1998: Erste Erfahrungen 1992 wurde Marshall Mathers vom Detroiter Label FBT Productions der Brüder Mark und Jeff Bass unter Vertrag genommen und stieß zur Rapcrew „Bassmint Productions“ (bestehend aus Proof, Chaos Kid, Manics, DJ Buttafingas und M&M). Die Gruppe benannte sich später in „Soul Intent“ um und veröffentlichte 1995 über Mashin’ Duck Records ihre erste Single, „Fuckin’ Backstabber“.11 1995 gab Eminem seinen bis dahin benutzten Künstlernamen „M & M“ auf, um namensrechtliche Probleme mit der Mars Inc., dem Hersteller der Süßigkeit M&M’s, zu vermeiden und nannte sich Eminem. Am 25. Dezember 1995 wurde Mathers' und Scotts Tochter Hailie Jade geboren. Zudem adoptierte das Paar Scotts Nichte Alaina, nachdem deren Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen waren. 1996 lernte er seinen späteren Manager Paul Rosenberg kennen, einen früheren Rapper und angehenden Anwalt. Im gleichen Jahr nahm er mit FBT-Productions sein Debüt-Album Infinite auf, das in einer Auflage von tausend Kassetten sowie 100 Vinyl-Platten erschien und von Eminem meist als Demo benutzt wurde, um sich bei Verlagen vorzustellen. Eine besondere Beachtung bei den Käufern fand Infinite nicht, nur 250 Stück wurden verkauft. Kurz nach dem Erscheinen von Infinite versuchte Mathers aufgrund persönlicher Probleme sowie seines Alkohol- und Drogenmissbrauchs Suizid zu begehen.9 1996 begründete der Rapper Proof ein loses Kollektiv von sechs Rappern, zu dem Eminem als letzter hinzustieß. Proof regte an, dass sich jeder Teilnehmer ein Alter Ego schaffen soll, um hinter dessen Maske unbeschwert seinen eigenen Hardcore-Style zu kreieren. Da aus den ursprünglich sechs Rappern im übertragenen Sinne zwölf wurden, nannte er die Verbindung D12, Dirty Dozen (engl. für Dreckiges Dutzend). Eminem erschuf sich daraufhin die Figur „Slim Shady“12 und nahm die EP The Slim Shady EP auf. 1997 konnte Eminem den zweiten Platz bei der Rap-Olympiade erringen sowie den Freestyle Performer of the Year-Award gewinnen. So wurde Jimmy Iovine, CEO von Interscope Records, auf den Detroiter Rapper aufmerksam und spielte dem Produzenten Dr. Dreeine Kopie der Slim Shady EP vor. Dieser nahm Eminem daraufhin unter Vertrag und produzierte mit ihm aus der Slim Shady EP das Album The Slim Shady LP. 1999–2005: Kommerzieller Erfolg Eminem bei einem Auftritt (2001) Logo von Eminems Label Shady Records The Slim Shady LP erschien im Februar 1999 und erreichte Platz 2 der amerikanischen Billboard Charts.13 Das Album erhielt für mehr als vier Millionen verkaufte Einheiten14 in den USA am 14. November 2000 vier Platin-Auszeichnungen.15 Mit der steigenden Popularität begannen auch kontroverse Debatten über die Texte des Rappers. Im Song 97 Bonnie and Clyde'' beschreibt er etwa, wie er mit seiner Tochter an den Strand fährt, um die Leiche ihrer Mutter loszuwerden, während der Song Guilty Conscience damit endet, dass Eminem einen Mann dazu überredet, dessen Frau und deren Geliebten zu erschießen. Am 17. September 1999 verklagte Deborah Mathers ihren Sohn auf 10 Millionen US$ Schmerzensgeld wegen übler Nachrede, da er sie in mehreren Interviews als „unstable, law suit-happy drug user“ („labile, prozessfreudige Drogenabhängige“) bezeichnet hatte. Die Klage wurde fallen gelassen, nachdem man sich auf eine Zahlung von 10.000 US$ einigte. Im Mai 2000 wurde das Album The Marshall Mathers LP veröffentlicht, auf dem Eminem sich vor allem mit seinem Aufstieg zum Star und dem damit verbundenen Einfluss auf die Gesellschaft und Jugend befasste. Neben ernsteren Liedern wie der Single Stan, die unter anderem in Deutschland, Österreich, der Schweiz und Großbritannien die Spitzenposition der Charts erreichte,16 gab es auch auf diesem Album erneut sehr kontrovers diskutierte Lieder. So lautet eine Zeile aus dem Song I’m Back: „I take seven (kids) from (Columbine), stand ’em all in line“ und der Text des Songs Kim ist ein fiktiver Dialog, an dessen Ende Eminem seine Ex-Frau umbringt. Im August 2000 wurde Eminem zu zwei Jahren Haftstrafe auf Bewährung wegen unerlaubtem Waffenbesitz verurteilt, nachdem der Rapper während einer Auseinandersetzung mit einem Geliebten seiner Ehefrau eine ungeladene Waffe gezogen und den Mann krankenhausreif geschlagen hatte. Die am 14. Juni 1999 geschlossene Ehe Scotts und Mathers’ wurde am 11. Oktober 2001 nach einem Selbstmordversuch Scotts wieder geschieden. Gleichzeitig verklagte Kimberley Scott ihn auf 10 Millionen US$ Schmerzensgeld und das Sorgerecht der Kinder wegen übler Nachrede, nachdem Eminem sie bei mehreren Auftritten diffamiert hatte. 2001 verklagte D’Angelo Bailey, ein ehemaliger Mitschüler Mathers’, den Rapper auf 1 Million Dollar. Eminem hatte ihn 1999 in einem Song namens Brain Damage als „fettes Kind“ bezeichnet, das ihn mehrmals gemobbt und verprügelt habe. Bailey meinte, durch den Song in einem falschen Licht dargestellt zu werden, und verlangte Schadenersatz. Die Richterin wies die Klage aber zurück – ihre Begründung, der Song überhöhe das Geschehen erkennbar fiktiv, verkündete sie in Rapform.8 Im Mai 2002 erschien Eminems viertes Studioalbum, The Eminem Show. Dieses Album war auch die erste Veröffentlichung des Plattenlabels Shady Records, das im Jahr 1999 von Eminem und seinem Manager Paul Rosenberg gegründet wurde.17 Das Album unterscheidet sich von seinen Vorgängern vor allem dadurch, dass die Texte weniger aggressiv sind. Obwohl weiterhin kontroverse Themen wie Rassismus, Kritik an der US-Regierung, Terrorismus sowie Frauenverachtung behandelt werden, bekommt das Album durch die Abkehr vom Horrorcore-Rap und durch Eminems ernste und persönliche Vortragsweise einen etwas sanfteren Ton. Lediglich die erste Single Without Me hielt an der Tradition fest, andere Berühmtheiten zu verspotten. Im selben Jahr spielte Eminem die Hauptrolle in dem halb-autobiographischen Film 8 Mile. Darin verkörperte er einen weißen Rapper namens Rabbit. Für sein Kino-Debüt erntete Eminem überwiegend positive Kritiken und gewann sogar einen Oscar für Lose Yourself als besten Original-Song. Der Song wurde zudem mit dem Grammy Award for Best Rap Song und dem Grammy Award for Best Male Rap Solo Performance ausgezeichnet und war für die Kategorien Record of the Year und Song of the Year nominiert.18 2003 übernahm Mathers auch das Sorgerecht für Kimberleys zweite Tochter Whitney, deren biologischer Vater er nicht ist. Bei den Grammy-Verleihungen erhielt Eminem drei Auszeichnungen. Doch die Schattenseiten des Erfolgs ließen nicht auf sich warten: Mathers, der bei einem Großteil seiner Konzerte unter Drogeneinfluss stand, wurde abhängig von Vicodin, Valium und Ambien.19 Zunächst stritt der Rapper Gerüchte über seine Abhängigkeit allerdings ab. Im November 2004 erschien das Nachfolgealbum Encore. Bereits im Verlaufe des Jahres 2004 hatte es immer wieder Gerüchte gegeben, Eminem wolle nur noch ein Album machen und sich anschließend aus dem Musikgeschäft zurückziehen. Der Rapper äußerte sich dazu nicht und hielt sich sogar bei der Albumpräsentation diesbezüglich bedeckt. Encore setzte Eminems Abkehr vom Horrorcore-Rap fort und enthielt viele ernste Tracks, so kritisierte Mathers die Politik von George W. Bush, verarbeitete verschiedene Beefsund widmete das Lied Mockingbird seiner Tochter. Allerdings enthielt auch dieses Album einige kontroverse Songs, so macht sich Eminem in Just Lose It mehrmals über Michael Jackson und dessen Kindesmissbrauchsprozess lustig. Eine Woche nach Veröffentlichung der Single äußerte Jackson seinen Missmut über das Lied in einer Radioshow und Stevie Wonder bezeichnete das Musikvideo als „einen Mann schlagen, während er am Boden ist“.20 Daraufhin entschlossen sich einige amerikanische TV-Stationen, das Video nicht zu spielen. Im August 2005 musste Eminem die „Anger Management“-Tournee wegen Erschöpfung abbrechen und begab sich aufgrund seiner Medikamentenabhängigkeit in Therapie. Diese blieb allerdings erfolglos.21 2006–2008: Musikalische Auszeit Am 2. Dezember 2005 erschien das Best-of-Album Curtain Call: The Hits. Es sollte laut Eminem „das Ende eines Abschnitts seiner Karriere“ sein und auch das Ende seines Alter Ego Slim Shady. Am 14. Januar 2006 heirateten Mathers und Scott zum zweiten Mal, bereits am 6. April gleichen Jahres wurde jedoch erneut die Scheidung eingereicht. Am 11. April 2006 wurde Proof, Trauzeuge und enger Freund von Eminem, bei einer Schießerei vor einem Detroiter Nachtclub erschossen. Diese Schicksalsschläge führten zu einer Verschlimmerung von Mathers’ Drogen- und Alkoholproblemen. Im Dezember 2006 erschien der Sampler Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, auf dem alle zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei Shady Records unter Vertrag stehenden Künstler vertreten waren. Ab Mitte 2007 kursierten, aufgrund von Aussagen anderer Rapper seines Labels Shady Records, Gerüchte über ein neues Eminem-Album.22 Jeff Bass arbeitete mit Eminem an mehr als 25 Titeln, von denen aber schlussendlich keiner seinen Weg auf die Platte fand. In dieser Periode litt der Rapper außerdem an einer Schreibblockade.23 Ende 2007 kam Mathers nach Einnahme einer Überdosis Methadon ins Krankenhaus und begann eine Entziehungskur gegen seine Opioidabhängigkeit, die diesmal erfolgreich endete. Laut eigener Aussage ist Eminem seit dem 20. April 2008 clean.24 Ab September 2008 nahmen Eminem und Dr. Dre neue Songs in Florida auf und stellten das neue Album innerhalb der nächsten Monate fertig.25 2009–heute: Wiederanfang Eminem bei einem Auftritt (2009) Erst im Mai 2009 erschien Eminems nächstes Studioalbum, Relapse. Hauptthemen des Albums sind seine überwundene Tablettenabhängigkeit und seine Entzugstherapie, er spielte aber auch auf seine vierjährige Öffentlichkeitsabwesenheit an. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung von 2005 ließ er sein Alter Ego Slim Shady in Liedern, bei denen er als Serienmörder agiert, „wiederauferstehen“. Um die Zeit bis zur Veröffentlichung eines weiteren Albums zu überbrücken, erschien im Dezember 2009 ein Re-Release von Relapse unter dem Namen Relapse: Refill mit sieben zusätzlichen Songs.26 Im Juni 2010 erschien dann Eminems mittlerweile siebtes Soloalbum Recovery, welches ursprünglich unter dem Namen Relapse 2 für Ende 2009 angekündigt worden war. Auf Recovery sind Kollaborationen mit bekannten Musikgrößen wieRihanna, Pink oder Lil Wayne zu finden. Bemerkenswert ist, dass Eminem auf diesem Album sich von seinen früheren Alben Encore und Relapse distanziert, da er beim Aufnehmen dieser Alben unter Drogeneinfluss stand beziehungsweise in Therapie war. Recovery konnte an den Erfolg früherer Veröffentlichungen nahtlos anknüpfen, erreichte in vielen Staaten Platz eins der Charts und brachte dem Rapper mehrere Grammy-Nominierungen ein. Auch die ersten beiden Singles Not Afraid und Love the Way You Lie waren äußerst erfolgreich und verkauften sich millionenfach. Im Juli 2010 trat Eminem das erste Mal seit fünf Jahren wieder bei großen Festivals, unter anderem auch beim bekannten Openair Frauenfeld, auf. Diese als The Recovery Tour bezeichneten Auftritte waren gleichzeitig die ersten in seiner Karriere, bei denen er nüchtern und clean war. Am 13. Juni 2011 erschien die EP Hell: The Sequel, die Eminem zusammen mit dem seit Anfang 2011 bei seinem Label unter Vertrag stehenden Rapper Royce da 5′9″ aufnahm. Im Mai 2012 gab Eminem bekannt, an seinem achten Soloalbum zu arbeiten,27 von dem am 14. August 2013 mit Survival ein erstes Lied veröffentlicht wurde, das gleichzeitig auf dem Soundtrack des Videospiels Call of Duty: Ghosts enthalten ist.28 Bei den MTV Video Music Awards am 25. August 2013 wurde das Erscheinen von Eminems achtem Studioalbum The Marshall Mathers LP 2 für den 5. November 2013 angekündigt.29 Die erste Singleauskopplung Berzerk erschien am 27. August.30 Nachdem Anfang Oktober die Tracklist des Albums sowie ein Video zu Survival veröffentlicht worden war, erschien am 15. Oktober mit Rap God eine weitere Singleauskoppelung.31 Am 29. Oktober 2013 wurde der Song The Monster, bei dem Eminem wieder mit der Sängerin Rihanna zusammen arbeitet, als vierte Single veröffentlicht. Das Album konnte an den kommerziellen Erfolg Recoverys anknüpfen und stieg in über zehn Ländern - darunter Deutschland, USA und Großbritannien - an die Spitze der Charts. 2014 präsentierte er mit seinem Manager Paul Rosenberg und der Gruppe Slaughterhouse das Live-Battlerap-Format Total Slaughter. Die Hauptveranstaltung fand am 12. Juli im New Yorker Hammerstein Ballroom statt, nachdem in Kooperation mit der Musik-Website WatchLOUD eine vier Episoden umfassende Road to Total Slaughter Video-Reihe produziert worden war. Am 25. August 2014 kündigte Shady Records anlässlich des 15-jährigen Jubiläums von The Slim Shady LP ein neues Kompilationsalbum mit Best-of Singles und neuem Material von Eminem, D12, Yelawolf, Slaughterhouse und Bad Meets Evil an. Das Album trägt den Namen Shady XV und wurde am 24. November 2014 veröffentlicht.32 Als erste Single des Albums erschien Guts Over Fear, die zweite Zusammenarbeit Eminems mit der australischen Sängerin Sia. Die dritte Vorabauskopplung am 11. November erfolgte nach einer Slaughterhouse-Single wieder mit Eminems Beteiligung. Auf dem Track Detroit vs. Everybody sind neben ihm Trick-Trick, Dej Loaf, Big Sean, Royce da 5′9″ und Danny Brown vertreten. In einem am 10. November veröffentlichten 18-minütigen Promo-Video – eine in den jeweiligen Heimatstädten von Yelawolf, den Slaughterhouse-Künstlern und Eminem selbst aufgezeichnete A-cappella-Cypher – rappt er knapp sieben Minuten ohne Schnitt ein battlelastiges Arrangement aus Freestyle und Text. Textinhalte Seine oft aggressiven Texte kommen bei den vor allem jugendlichen Hörern gut an. Kritiker bemängeln an Eminems Texten, dass diese oftmals überzeichnete, surreale Gewaltphantasien beinhalten. Eminem verbalisiert durch seine Äußerungen Konflikte innerhalb der amerikanischen Gesellschaft, so wie er sie sieht. Von LGBT wird er als „Schwulenhasser“ und allgemein als „Hassprediger“ bezeichnet. Er selber sieht sich als einen ehrlichen Menschen, der nur sage, was ihm durch den Kopf gehe und der zum Ausdruck bringe, was andere auch denken, aber nicht sagen. Die Frage sei viel mehr, warum all diese Dinge in seinem Kopf wären:33 – Eminem Seine homophob wirkenden Texte sieht er als Ergebnis seiner Herkunft an. Wenn man auf der Straße seinen Gegner als „Faggot“ (Schwuchtel) bezeichne, so meine man nicht Schwule an sich, sondern man wolle demjenigen lediglich seine Männlichkeit absprechen. So habe er dieses Wort gelernt und in dem Sinne würde er es auch gebrauchen:33 – Eminem Im Oktober 2010 gab Eminem erstmals ein direktes öffentliches Statement zu seiner Einstellung gegenüber Homosexuellen und antwortete auf die Frage, wie er auf eine Einführung der „Homoehe“ in Michigan reagieren würde: – Eminem :: „Wenn sich zwei Leute lieben, denke ich mir: Wo ist das Problem? Ich denke, dass jeder die Chance haben sollte, gleichermaßen unglücklich zu sein, wenn er das will.“ Eminem sieht sich als jemand der mit seinen Texten das „stereotype Rappergehabe“ ironisch überhöht und will auch seine übrigen Texte so interpretiert sehen: „Nehmt keine Drogen, habt keinen ungeschützten Geschlechtsverkehr, seid nicht gewalttätig – überlasst das mir!“34 Hauptsächlich drehen sich die Themen seiner Texte aber um die Verarbeitung seiner Kindheit und Jugend (z. B. Cleanin’ Out My Closet) sowie um seine missglückte Ehe mit Kim. Auf der Marshall Mathers LP befindet sich ein Track mit dem Namen „Kim“, auf dem hörspielartig ein Streit zwischen Eminem und seiner damaligen Ehefrau umgesetzt wird. Im Verlauf dieses Streits zerrt Eminem seine Frau in ein Auto. Als sie – gegen Ende des Liedes – versucht wegzulaufen, schneidet er ihr mit den Worten „Bleed, bitch, bleed“ („Blute, Schlampe, blute“) die Kehle durch und legt sie in den Kofferraum. Mehrfach brachte Eminem bei Auftritten eine Sexpuppe mit auf die Bühne, die Kimberley Scott darstellen soll. Diese Puppe wurde dann unter dem Beifall des Publikums von ihm beschimpft und scheinbar vergewaltigt. Im Song Mockingbird aus dem Album Encore singt er von Lainie und Hailie, aber auch in vielen weiteren Songs nimmt Eminem Bezug auf seine Töchter (z. B. Hailie’s Song, When I’m Gone, Going Through Changes). Reaktionen Aufgrund gewaltverherrlichender Textinhalte wurde Eminem häufig starker Kritik ausgesetzt, die bis zu Boykottaufrufen von Politikern und Elternverbänden, sowie Demonstrationen von Schwulen- und Lesben-Verbänden vor Konzerten reichten. Nach demSchulmassaker von Littleton wurden Eminems Texte für die Bluttat mitverantwortlich gemacht. In Neuseeland durfte das Album The Marshall Mathers LP nur an über 18-Jährige verkauft werden. Lynne Cheney, Ehefrau des Ex-US-Vizepräsidenten Richard Cheney, veranlasste einen Ausschuss im US-Kongress gegen unangemessene Gewaltdarstellungen in der Popmusik. Dies ist allerdings kein seltener Fall in der um Öffentlichkeit bedachten innerpolitischen Kämpfe innerhalb der USA. Tipper Gore, Ehefrau des ehemaligen US-Vizepräsidenten Al Gore, initiierte in den 1980er-Jahren mit die PMRC, eine Organisation gegen Rock-Musik mit „eindeutigen Inhalten“ („explicit lyrics“, gemeint waren vordergründig bestimmte Metal-Alben und bestimmte Rap-Alben) – die entsprechenden Aufkleber auf Platten und CDs („Parental Advisory“) erwiesen sich dagegen eher als Verkaufshilfe. Aufgrund dessen wurde z. B. eine entschärfte Version der Eminem Show ohne Titel 9 herausgegeben, da der auf dem Album befindliche Track Drips laut Aussage einiger Politiker zu hart sei. Konflikt mit Mariah Carey Eminem hat mehrere Lieder geschrieben, die sich auf seine angebliche Beziehung mit der Sängerin Mariah Carey beziehen. Carey streitet ab, eine sexuelle Beziehung mit dem Rapper gehabt zu haben, und sagt, sie hätten zwar des Öfteren etwas miteinander unternommen, jedoch ohne dass etwas Intimes stattfand. Diese Episode zieht sich durch mehrere Songs Eminems und Careys.35 Im Song Bagpipes from Baghdad vom Album Relapse verunglimpft Eminem Mariahs Beziehung zu ihrem schwarzen Ehemann Nick Cannon.36 Cannon meinte daraufhin, Eminem hätte die Grenze des Erträglichen überschritten, nannte ihn einen „geborenen, verkappten Rassisten“ („natural born racist in disguise“) und forderte ihn auf, sich mit ihm zu treffen.37 Später bezeichnete Eminem den Liedtext von Bagpipes from Baghdad als schroff („harsh“), zeigte sich überrascht von Nick Cannons Reaktion und gab an, Cannon alles Gute zu wünschen.38 Auch Nick Cannon ruderte daraufhin zurück und sagte, er habe lediglich seine Gefühle über den Song zum Ausdruck bringen und nicht Eminem selbst beleidigen wollen. Einige Monate nach Bagpipes from Baghdad wurde Mariah Careys Song Obsessed veröffentlicht. In diesem singt sie über einen Mann, der behauptet, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu haben.39 Eminem veröffentlichte als Antwort auf den Song das Lied The Warning. Dieses enthält Anrufbeantworter-Nachrichten, die laut Eminem von Carey selbst stammen, als die beiden zusammen gewesen waren. Gleichzeitig deutete Eminem an, weitere Beweise einer Beziehung zu haben.40 Weder Carey noch Cannon haben bislang eine Stellungnahme zu diesem Lied abgegeben. In der Sonderausgabe zum fünfzehnten Geburtstages des Vibe-Magazines wurde Eminem erneut auf den Konflikt angesprochen, gab aber an, er habe mit der Sache abgeschlossen und wolle sich nicht mehr dazu äußern.41 Diskografie Cover des Albums''Infinite'' Eminem ist mit inzwischen mehr als 100 Millionen verkauften Alben42 und über 120 Millionen verkauften Singles43 der weltweit erfolgreichste Rapper und hat einen Eintrag im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde. Sein Jahresgehalt wird lautForbes auf 18 Millionen US-Dollar geschätzt. Er gehört somit zu den Top-Verdienern im Hip-Hop-Bereich.44 → Hauptartikel: Eminem/Diskografie Studioalben Siehe auch: Liste aller Plattenverkäufe Eminems, Liste aller von Eminem veröffentlichten Lieder und Liste aller von Eminem produzierten Songs D12 Siehe auch: Diskografie der Gruppe D12 * 2001: Devils Night * 2004: D12 World Bad Meets Evil Siehe auch: Diskografie der Gruppe Bad Meets Evil * 2011: Hell: The Sequel Filmografie Filme mit Eminem * The Wash (2001) * 8 Mile (2002) * Wie das Leben so spielt (2009) – Cameo-Auftritt53 Filme über Eminem * Behind the Mask: The Unauthorized Biography (DVD) * Sein wahres Gesicht (DVD, 2005) Auszeichnungen → Hauptartikel: Liste der an Eminem verliehenen Preise '''Oscar54 * 2003: für „Best Original-Song“ zu 8 Mile (Lose Yourself) Grammy55 ** 2000: für „Best Rap Solo Performance“ (My Name Is) ** 2000: für „Best Rap Album“ (The Slim Shady LP) ** 2001: für „Best Rap Solo Performance“ (The Real Slim Shady) ** 2001: für „Best Rap Performance by Duo or Group“ (Forgot About Dre) (mit Dr. Dre) ** 2001: für „Best Rap Album“ (The Marshall Mathers LP) ** 2003: für „Best Short Form Music Video“ (Without Me) ** 2003: für „Best Rap Album“ (The Eminem Show) ** 2004: für „Best Male Rap Solo Performance“ (Lose Yourself) ** 2004: für „Best Rap Song“ (Lose Yourself) ** 2010: für „Best Rap Album“ (Relapse) ** 2010: für „Best Rap Performance by a Duo or Group“ (Crack a Bottle) (mit Dr. Dre und 50 Cent) ** 2011: für „Best Rap Album“ (Recovery) ** 2011: für „Best Rap Solo Performance“ (Not Afraid) Echo56 ** 2001: für „Hip Hop Act des Jahres international“ (The Marshall Mathers LP) ** 2003: für „Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe HipHop International“ (The Eminem Show) ** 2005: für „Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe des Jahres Hip-Hop/R&B (international)“ (Encore) ** 2007: für „Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe des Jahres Hip-Hop/R&B (international)“ (Curtain Call: The Hits) ** 2011: für „Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe Hip Hop/Urban (national oder international)“ (Recovery) ** 2014: für „Künstler/Künstlerin/Gruppe Hip Hop/Urban (international)“ (The Marshall Mathers LP 2) Comet57 ** 2003: für „Hip-Hop International“ Kategorie:Rapper (USA) Kategorie:Slim Shady Records Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:Shady Records Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Battles (USA) Kategorie:Beef Kategorie:Beef (USA)